


A victim of the police

by random_potato_ARMY



Category: None - Fandom, OC - Fandom
Genre: Blood, First story, Gore, My friends came up with the names, Other, Violent, Why Did I Write This?, alot of errors, also on Wattpad, i made this during science, not proofed, this is shitty af, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_potato_ARMY/pseuds/random_potato_ARMY
Summary: when Rob was 8 his family were murdered in the dead of night. the police thought he killed them because he was covered in blood from head to toe after trying to save his baby sister and parents.*violent*Also on wattpad





	1. ~1~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my this is real shitty

1996  
In an experiment gone wrong involving eight individuals, it lead to four inhuman like people named Rob, Bob, Jamie and Tayler. What were their powers you may ask? Well. It's a secret that was kept from even themselves.

PRESENT TIMES

As his baby sister screamed, Rob reluctantly cracked his eyes open. 'Not again' he thought. As he groggily trudged down the hallway he suddenly froze as two more piercing screams filled the house. 'Mum, dad!' His eyes widened with horror as the realisation dawned on him and bolted to the living room. He trembled in fear and devastation as his parents and his little sister Jessica lied before him, bleeding endlessly, the crimson red substance covering the floor around them. As Rob crouched down and desperately tried to help them, his father gave Rob one last smile before he went limp like the rest of his family. It was too late. Tears filled his eyes and began shaking, screaming and crying over the dead bodies of his father and family. As his neighbours heard the screeching cries of pain and horror, the frantically ran to the door and proceeded to break open the door, letting them in. It was what they saw that changed Rob's life forever. As Rob was hovering over his father's body, his clothes were stained with the gory substance looking at them traumatised. They screamed in horror and ran from the house. 'Wait!' He cried. Suddenly, he saw two bright lights in the distance. 'Come quick, please!' He yelled at the cars. The sirens were beginning to get louder. Then a haunting thought came over him. 'What if they were coming for me?'. As he saw the cars entering the street, he tried to frantically think of a way out. 'What should I do, what should I do?!  
I could go up to them and prove my innocence, but I highly doubly they would believe me...' he trailed off. He did the exact opposite. He ran. With adrenaline pushing his shaky legs, he bolted his way to his best friend's house. Despite being 3:00am, Bob's mum answered the door. As she stared horrorstruck at Rob's blood covered attire he cut her off. 'Look, hide now, explanations later.' As Bob's mum stared at Rob for a few seconds, she reluctantly ushered him through the door. 'What happened?!' She yelled in terror. 'I'll explain it all later. But please, I need to wash myself off first.' As Mrs Ayers pushed him in the shower, and gave him new clothes he tried to clear his mind. It was no use. As he trudged down the stairs and met his gaze with Mrs Ayers, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. As quick as the the tragedy happened, he burst into tears and hugged the woman, explaining what happened.

A few hours later, Bob's mum had offered to let him sleep in the guest room they had. It was silent, only his uneven breaths were faintly heard. He did not go to sleep that night. Only one thing was running though his head. Revenge.

 

 


	2. ~2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the year 1996, 8 people were selected to be test subjects for a new experiment. They had to donate their blood so that they could experiment with the two blood types to see what happened. However, on the twenty-second day, there was a dangerous gas leak and the blood was infected leading to four inhuman people named Rob, Bob, Jamie and Taylor. (this will always be the summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter!!!

Finding the person who murdered my family is harder then what I thought it would be. Rob thought while replaying the memory from that night. He had only caught a glimpse of the killer but that was enough to find him. Rob had seen him hanging around his house a couple of times as a kid but never thought much of it. While walking to school he felt someone staring at him, but when he looked at his surroundings, no one was there so he just shrugged it off and continued walking. Although he still felt the stare, he continued walking to his school where he would meet his friends and then skip school.

Once he met up with his friends, they all walked down to the nearest shopping center and started going into shops. In the shops, they would mess everything up, then get kicked out for 'bad behavior and vandalism', and then move on to the next shop. The four friends would always question why they were getting kicked out and they employees just said "bad behavior and vandalism." But they don't ever remember trashing the store. It was like everything around them was collapsing and they had no clue why. They went to the next store and continued to look for cool things.

Duyen the surveillance monitor was looking over the screens, he saw things falling and moving by itself. He then spotted the four teenagers and called security as fast as he could. Security came barging in; the monitor showed them the video and explained what was happening. They were all puzzled because never in their lives had they seen something like this. One of the security members called a crazy scientist who specializes in superhuman and supernatural studies to report the 'incidents' happening around the store. The lead scientist whose name was Sarah, told them to keep the teens in the office until one of her workers came to pick them up. They did as they were told and put the four teens in the small office. Said teens, kept throwing questions that no one in the room could answer without having a nervous breakdown. After for what seemed like eternity, both Sarah and her assistants Mimi and Maddy showed up and took all four back to a science lab where they would most likely spend the rest of their lives. On the way to the lab, the crazy scientist explained what was going on and how they got their powers.

Weeks later, they were still trapped inside this hell and were tested every day. Robs power was to take over peoples bodies for five seconds and if said person had abilities, then he would inherit those abilities and leave others powerless, Bobs power was to create fire in the palm of his hands, Jamie's power was manipulating shadows and become a shadow herself and Taylor's power was telekinesis. Every day each individual would go under severe pressure and training otherwise they would lose food for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its short but it took a couple of days to write. ill have a chapter up at least every 2 weeks


	3. unedited versions of the original chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad and cringe

chapter 1:

1996  
In an experiment gone wrong involving eight individuals, it lead to four inhuman like people named Rob, Bob, Jamie and Taylor. What were their powers you may ask? Well. It's a secret that was kept from even themselves.

PRESENT TIMES

As his baby sister screamed, Rob reluctantly cracked his eyes open. 'Not again' he thought. As he groggily trudged down the hallway he suddenly froze as two more piercing screams filled the house. 'Mum, dad!' His eyes widened with horror as the realisation dawned on him and bolted to the living room. He trembled in fear and devastation as his parents and his little sister Jessica lied before him, bleeding endlessly, the crimson red substance covering the floor around them. As Rob crouched down and desperately tried to help them, his father gave Rob one last smile before he went limp like the rest of his family. It was too late. Tears filled his eyes and began shaking, screaming and crying over the dead bodies of his father and family. As his neighbours heard the screeching cries of pain and horror, the frantically ran to the door and proceeded to break open the door, letting them in. It was what they saw that changed Rob's life forever. As Rob was hovering over his father's body, his clothes were stained with the gory substance looking at them traumatised. They screamed in horror and ran from the house. 'Wait!' He cried. Suddenly, he saw two bright lights in the distance. 'Come quick, please!' He yelled at the cars. The sirens were beginning to get louder. Then a haunting thought came over him. 'What if they were coming for me?'. As he saw the cars entering the street, he tried to frantically think of a way out. 'What should I do, what should I do?!  
I could go up to them and prove my innocence, but I highly doubly they would believe me...' he trailed off. He did the exact opposite. He ran. With adrenaline pushing his shaky legs, he bolted his way to his best friend's house. Despite being 3:00am, Bob's mum answered the door. As she stared horrorstruck at Rob's blood covered attire he cut her off. 'Look, hide now, explanations later.' As Bob's mum stared at Rob for a few seconds, she reluctantly ushered him through the door. 'What happened?!' She yelled in terror. 'I'll explain it all later. But please, I need to wash myself off first.' As Mrs Ayers pushed him in the shower, and gave him new clothes he tried to clear his mind. It was no use. As he trudged down the stairs and met his gaze with Mrs Ayers, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. As quick as the the tragedy happened, he burst into tears and hugged the woman, explaining what happened.

A few hours later, Bob's mum had offered to let him sleep in the guest room they had. It was silent, only his uneven breaths were faintly heard. He did not go to sleep that night. Only one thing was running though his head. Revenge.

chapter 2:

In the year 1996, 8 people were selected to be test subjects for a new experiment. They had to donate their blood so that they could experiment with the two blood types to see what happened. However, on the twenty-second day, there was a dangerous gas leak and the blood was infected leading to four inhuman people named Rob, Bob, Jamie and Taylor.

5 years later

*flashback*

Rob woke up to the piercing scream of his baby sister Jessica. He grunted and got out of bed to see why she was crying and screaming the noise was but soon two more screams were heard, cutting his thoughts. They're coming from the family room, Rob thought. As he entered the family room, he saw the horrific sight of his parents bleeding to death and a strange man in the corner watching him. In heath, Rob was currently learning about first aid, so he knew how to stop the bleeding. As he pressured the wounds on his father, the neighbors came over to see what was happening. However, when they entered the house (though the broken door in which the murderer broke), a high-pitched scream was let out by the neighbor's child. They saw Rob on top of his father covered in blood. His neighbors proceeded to call the police to say that Rob (who was innocent) had killed his family. Rob ran out of the house.

He ran until he reached his best friend Bob's house. He knocked on the front door. Despite being 3 am, Bob's mom (Tiffany Ayers) answered the door. On the porch was; Rob covered from head to toe in blood. Mrs Ayers screamed in horror but quickly let him inside to wash off all the dried blood covering him. Once Rob finished washing all the blood off himself, Mrs Ayers grabbed a few clothes from Bob's room. Bobs clothes were one size to big but Rob didn't care. All he cared about right now was getting revenge on the person who murdered his family.

*End of flashback*.

Finding the person who murdered my family is harder then what I thought it would be. Rob thought while replaying the memory from that night. He had only caught a glimpse of the killer but that was enough to find him. Rob had seen him hanging around his house a couple of times as a kid but never thought much of it. While walking to school he felt someone staring at him, but when he looked at his surroundings, no one was there so he just shrugged it off and continued walking. Although he still felt the stare, he continued walking to his school where he would meet his friends and then skip school.

Once he met up with his friends, they all walked down to the nearest shopping center and started going into shops. In the shops, they would mess everything up, then get kicked out for 'bad behavior and vandalism', and then move on to the next shop. The four friends would always question why they were getting kicked out and they employees just said "bad behavior and vandalism." But they don't ever remember trashing the store. It was like everything around them was collapsing and they had no clue why. They went to the next store and continued to look for cool things.

Duyen the camera monitor was looking over the screens, he saw things falling and moving by itself. He then spotted the four teenagers and called security as fast as he could. Security came barging in; the monitor showed them the video and explained what was happening. They were all puzzled because never in their lives had they seen something like this. One of the security members called a crazy scientist who specializes in superhuman and supernatural studies to report the 'incidents' happening around the store. The lead scientist whose name was Sarah, told them to keep the teens in the office until one of her workers came to pick them up. They did as they were told and put the four teens in the small office. Said teens, kept throwing questions that no one in the room could answer without having a nervous breakdown. After for what seemed like eternity, both Sarah and her assistants Mimi and Maddy showed up and took all four back to a science lab where they would most likely spend the rest of their lives. On the way to the lab, the crazy scientist explained what was going on and how they got their powers.

Weeks later, they were still trapped inside this hell and were tested every day. Robs power was to take over peoples bodies for five seconds and if said person had abilities, then he would inherit those abilities and leave others powerless, Bobs power was to create fire in the palm of his hands, Jamie's power was manipulating shadows and become a shadow herself and Taylor's power was telekinesis. Every day each individual would go under severe pressure and training otherwise they would lose food for a day.


	4. discontinued

rthis book is 100 percdone ive lost all insparation for this sorry guys


End file.
